Boldness is key
by Apbryant
Summary: After having a traumatic experience in America,Arianna and her family move to England to start over or at least that's what they hope ianna meets the Marauders and has an instant connection with Sirius but everyone has heard that him and James are bad news but she doesn't care.Everyone will try to stop the friendships that happen between these three but will they succeed?


A beautiful girl with curly black hair named Arianna walked onto the train with her two brothers and her sister. Her brothers were going to be new teachers at Hogwarts while her sisters and her were starting their third year at the school for wizards. The siblings all went their separate ways when they boarded the train. Arianna was walking trying to find an empty compartment when out of nowhere a line of white light hit her knocking her down. She looked up to find an extremely pale boy with an oak wand. Arianna had terrible anger issues and wouldn't think twice about hexing you. Just as she was about to pull out her wand a boy with black hair hexed him knocking him down with twice as much force as the other boy did.

"Nice one Sirius" a boy with brown hair said walking to them. The pale kid got up and ran as the other boy came closer, while Arianna just got off her butt.

"Who are you" the brown haired kid asked her.

"I'm Arianna" she tells him shaking his hand.

"Cool, I'm James Potter and you know Sirius here?"James asks her

"No" Sirius and Arianna say at the same time.

"I'm Sirius Black"Sirius tells her shaking her hand just like the other boy did.

"I'm Arianna Reece" she tells the two boys. Sirius looked happy while James looked astounded.

"Reece as in our two new professors Reece" James asked her

"How do you know that we are having new professors" Sirius asked him

"I ran into Remus before seeing you two and he filled me in on what's going on,apparently McGonagall and Slughorn stepped down as head of the houses and we needed new ones so the Reece brothers are taking their there's this rumor that says they have younger siblings and their starting Hogwarts this year."James says,"is it true that your related?"he asks Arianna.

"Yeah they're my brothers"she tells them

"Cool,So how about you sit with us and are friends,and we can talk more about the upcoming school year?"Sirius asks her.

"sure,I would love to"she tells them.

"Ok follow us"says three walk to a compartment that has the rest of Sirius' and James' friends,Remus Lupin,Alex Hemmington,and Peter Pettigrew.

"Who's this" asked as the group walked in.

"Arianna Reece"James tells them

"Are you..."Remus asks but gets interrupted by Arianna

"Yes,they're my brothers.I also have a twin sister and if anyone's wondering yes we are purebloods."she tells them.

"Woah,and you wear muggle clothes?"Peter asked.

"Yeah,we don't care about that pureblood of us wear muggle clothes,we even have muggle devices."She tells them as Sirius' smile just got bigger.

"Thats amazing"He tells her staring right at her thinking that no girl could be more Arianna and the boys talked her twin was making friends just as fast.

"Hi,I'm Ava and I wanted to know if I could sit here?"A blonde girl asked as she walked into a compartment with three girls the same age as her.

"Yeah,of course.I'm Katherine and this is my sister Ella and this is Lilly."Another blonde tells she pointed to her sister then the red head.

"It's nice to meet you Ava."Lilly tells out her hand for Ava to shake.

"It's nice to meet all"She tells them shaking their girls then take their seats again,the train ride was full of small talk between both boys and Arianna walk out of the compartment to grab their uniforms. At that same second Ava and her friends were walking to change when Alex walks right into Ava,making her fall bends down real quick to help her up.

"I'm so you ok,I can be such a klutz."He rambles on till he sees her and quickly realizes how beautiful the young blonde quickly also realizes how handsome the young boy was stunned by how beautiful his hazel eyes couldn't help but for her he was mesmerized by her ice blue eyes and couldn't help but stare right being him couldn't help but to ruin the moment.

"Alex,you just met the girl you can't just stare at her"He tells him just about to roll onto the floor laughing.

"James don't be is my sister,you bloody git."Arianna says as she smacks him in the head.

"That's your sister!"everyone except Arianna and Ava said in disbelief.

"Yep,I'm the amazing twin."Arianna tells the girls.

"It's nice to meet you.I'm is my sister Katherine and then there's Lilly."A dirty blonde girl tells her shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you all."Arianna tells the group of girls.

"Hey,Arianna we got to go get see you in the compartment?"Sirius asks her with a cross between a smirk and a smile.

"Yeah,I'm just going to talk to Ava and then get dressed."she tells the group of boys.

The boys start to walk away but Alex stays behind just a second longer to introduce himself to Ava and apologize one last time.

"What the heck, just had to comment."Ava basically yells at Arianna when the boys leave.

"Hey,you should thank me,if James had said what he was going to say you would be so embarrassed,Ava."she tells her with a little bit of attitude that was pointed at her sister.

"Yeah,Potter is the biggest git the world's ever seen."Lilly tells us.

"well thanks for saving me but I was perfectly fine right where I was,staring right into Alex's eyes"Ava said with an attitude.

"Lilly,you should know considering Potter has a huge crush on you."Ella tells Lilly referring back to James.

"Wait a minute you're the Lilly Evans who James wouldn't stop rambling on and on about."Arianna says with her mouth just about hanging open.

"Well sure Ari,go on about your boy troubles you're not the one who literally fell for a guy but to be honest he was falling over me to."said Ava smartly.

"Av,don't make me puke,boy troubles with 's just,ew,that's all I can say."Arianna fires right back.

"You might not be having boy troubles with Potter but Black looked like a lost puppy and he was actually nice instead of being a git like Potter"Katherine tells Arianna.

"Sirius,being a git no way!"She says defensive.

"You know what all three of you stop it right now because now your being the gits"Ava fired as all three of started to quiet down.a

"Sorry"Katherine,Ella,and Arianna mumble.

"Hey,let's just go get dressed,ok?"Lilly asks.

"Yeah."Ava girls head back to their compartments after changing into their and Ava didn't have to wear any robes or ties considering they didn't belong in a house of the sisters saw that all of the girls were knew that Ava would be in Gryffindor but what about her?What if she was in Slytherin,her brother John was the house teacher but still would Sirius and the boys still like they got changed they went their separate ways again.

"Hey,your back"Sirius pipes up as he sees Arianna walk through the sliding crystal clear doors.

"Yep"Arianna says noticing the Gryffindor symbol on his black quickly sits in the only empty is right next to Sirius,who is next to James,Alex,and Peter were on the other side of them.

"So obviously you don't know what house you're in but what are you hoping to get into?"Remus asks Arianna.

"Any really but I hope Gryffindor."she tells him.

"So you wouldn't mind being in Slytherin?"Peter asks.

"I'd rather not but my brother is the house teacher so I could deal with it."She tells them.

"I doubt that you would get it anyway your nice not mean and stupid"Remus chimes in giving me a reassuring about ten minutes later the train stops at the Hogsmeade walks off the train following the big crowd in front of her.

"Hey,the third years come this way on the carriages"James calls.

"Oh,ok"She says a little then began walking to the carriages,Arianna automatically is startled by a huge horse like beast with skeleton wings.

"Arianna,what's wrong?"Sirius asks when he sees that she stopped.

"You don't see those things?"She asks pointing to the creature.

"There is nothing there,the carriages pull themselves."James tells her looking at her like she has three heads.

"You see the Thestrals?"Remus asks astonished.

"I guess,they have wings,their spiny,really skinny and grey."She tells them still bewildered.

"Yep,that would be a Thestral."Remus tells her."But that means you would have to have seen death to be able to see them."He adds on a little weary

"Oh,ok."She tells them remembering the day when she saw death.

"You six you'll have to go in this double carriage with these girls!"A caretaker screams unpleasantly,pointing to a huge carriage with not just one Thestal but quickly get in and see Ava,Ella,Katherine,and Lilly.

"Potter"Lilly says with disgust.

"Evans"He says dreamily staring right into her brown eyes.

"Can you two not argue for this ride?it's just twenty minutes."Katherine says to James and Lilly.

"Sure"James and Lilly agree.

"Thank you,peace"Ella comments.

"I hope your my roommate you're hilarious"Arianna tells her laughing.

"Aw,thank you"she comments flipping her hair over her miniutes later they were finaly at two groups soon get out of the double carriage and began walking to the giant they grew nearer to the castle they heard shouting.

"Ari,that sounds like John you don't think something's wrong do you?"Ava asks with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't think so but I'll go check"Arianna tells her sister calmly.

"Hey,I'll go with you,if something is wrong you don't need to be alone"Sirius tells her grabbing her wrist.

"Sirius I'll be fine and sides you might slow me down"She tells him.

"Both of you go,just make sure he is ok"Ava tells both of them.

"Ok i'll race you"Arianna tells Sirius.

"You're on"He tells her running away from the not letting victory escape her that easily starts off with a mad catching up with him,and then passing soon stops seeing her brother standing with her younger sister, call her over when Sirius catches up with her,panting.

"How in the world are you not tired?"He asks her holding his stomach and panting like a dog.

"I was on the track team back home."she tells him walking perfectly fine.

"what's track? "He asks himself still out of just laughs at him when they reach her brother.

"Hey,you ok?Ava got worried when she heard you yelling for us."She tells them.

"We are fine Ava and you just need to be sorted Dumbledore wanted to do it now instead of when the first years are sorted"John tells Arianna.

"Oh,ok.I'll go get her"She tells him.

"No,I'll go get her you're already here,just go get sorted"Sirius volunteers.

"You be ok,you were panting pretty hard the first time"She tells him sending him a smirk about a mile long.

"Haha"He says dryly and sending her the evil then starts back to the others.

"Arianna,do I have to play the father role?"John asks raising his eyebrows.

"Oh gosh,no!He is just a friend John"She said smoothly.

"Here comes wait on her then go in and get sorted."

Ava soon catches up and we head to a secret volunteered to go first.

As Ava sits down she is so excited,and she hopes she is in Gryffindor .As she goes first she has the very weird hat on her head.

"Oh,easy Gryffindor!"replied as soon as it touched her head,she got up and grabbed the rest of her uniform and slipped her robe and tie on being the only one left went places the sorting hat on her head and it was quickly stomped by her multi different traits.

"Interesting,you have potential for all of the 're smart and creative like a Ravenclaw but your also loyal like a are just too boring after all you are probably the most extraordinary out of your have a horrible temper like your brother which fits Slytherin to a tee plus oh let's not forget your past when I saw your brothers I didn't think it could get any darker but obviously I was you're also extremely brave and selfless,so I guess it's your choice?"it declared

"Gryffindor"she mutters.

"Gryffindor it is."He gets up and grabs her robes and tie.

"The sorting ceremony is about to begin so you two may go ahead on to the Gryffindor table."Dumbledore tells them picking up the hat to take it to finish off the first night of the school year .They walk out into the great hall and all eyes turn to them.

"Well are you in Gryffindor,Arianna?"James roared out standing up from his Arianna had the chance to respond Dumbledore came out and answered for her.

"Miss Arianna and Miss Ava are both in Gryffindor, ."He roars Gryffindor table quickly starts clapping and quickly go to their tables and sit with their new found friends and classmates for the next four sorting ceremony went like it always does the first years got sorted into their that Dumbledore announced the change of staff and reminded everybody about the rules and all that good the feast the top boys showed the first years to their got her wish about having Ella as her roommate but she also had to stay with Lilly,Katherine,and loved her sister but they caught so much know that every little thing turned into world war three and Lilly and Katherine seemed a little to negative about the boys for her taste but everyone was girls things were already in there room and Ava and Arianna just had to choose which bed they the great debate about who got which bed ended the girls changed into their night clothes and laid down for the had a little trouble going to sleep but after she got to sleep she slept the best she had in many years knowing that she was safe.


End file.
